Ghost
by Angelo Booth 93
Summary: -No yo no estoy muerta-dije –Amor mírame, mírame-me pare frente a él pero no me respondía-estoy aquí, amor…-levante mi mano para borrar una de sus lagrimas pero mi mano traspaso su rostro-No-me dije-no puedo estar muerta, Amor mírame…-
1. Muerta

**Ghost**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi si no a la Fox y sus creadores

**Summary:** _-No yo no estoy muerta-dije –Amor mírame, mírame-me pare frente a él pero no me respondía-estoy aquí, amor…-levante mi mano para borrar una de sus lagrimas pero mi mano traspaso su rostro-No-me dije-no puedo estar muerta, Amor mírame…- comencé a sollozar fuertemente intentado que él me escuchara, de repente levanto la mirada y yo sonreí a pesar de la tristeza pero no me veía a mi, me gire lentamente para observar lo que veía, él veía mi cuerpo, Seeley veía mi cadáver._

_-Lo siento pero ella esta muerta- dijo el medico, vi a mi prometido como lo miraba incrédulo_

_-no…no….no-comenzó a decir-no ella no- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza y pequeñas lagrimas corrían por el rostro del hombre de mi vida y el mío yo no podía estar muerta no podía no cuando mi boda seria en unos cuantos días_

Me asomo por la ventada de nuestro departamento y veo el sol brillar sin una sola nube negra recuerdo que en películas y libros siempre que alguien muere o al menos algún protagonista o co-protagonista fallece el cielo es gris como si lamentara también la perdida, pero no, aquí el sol brilla los pájaros cantan parece que se ríen en mi cara que he muerto. Escucho ruido en la habitación Seeley se ha levantado me dirijo lentamente hacia él esperando que todo sea un mal sueño pero se que no lo es, lo veo mirar la foto de la cómoda, aquella donde ambos sonreímos por que había aceptado casarme con él, le veo negar con la cabeza y suspirar se levanta y comienza a vestirse mientras yo me siento delicadamente en la cama, apenas he podido aprender como no traspasar las cosas aunque a veces me resulta difícil

-donde…donde rayos-le escuche hablar y me gire vi que solo traía puesto un calcetín rojo con círculos blancos y en la mano un verde con rayas negras-donde estas?-pregunto mientras se agachaba bajo la cama para buscar el par del calcetín, por mi parte solo puede negar con la cabeza

-Seeley, Seeley- dije mientras reía-en el cajón de la cómoda-me le quede mirando no, no me escuchaba- te lo he dicho mil veces si no fueras tan desorganizado lo encontrarías-

-Aquí estas-dijo triunfante mientras lo sacaba del mueble

-Te lo dije-susurre esto era un infierno lo seguí mirando, guardando cada detalle de lo que hacia en mi memoria cuando termino de arreglarse el timbre de la puerta sonó me levante de un brinco y me dirigí a ella a ver quien era, respire profundamente, el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Ya voy!-grito Seel pero el timbre sonó de nuevo-Dije que ya voy-murmuro mientras abría la puerta de un tirón-Que haces aquí?-pregunto furioso, me acerque a él desde el otro lado para ver mejor quien era-Sweets que quieres aquí?-volvió a preguntar

-Vine por ti…para ir al funeral-dijo el psicólogo. Suspire y mire a mi ex –prometido se veía realmente apuesto de negro; atravesé el marco y de tras de mi él.

_Estaba a su lado llorando por él y por mí a penas el doctor se había ido la enfermera pidió que la acompañara a la morgue_

_-no Seeley no amor no yo estoy viva estoy aquí-intente tocar su pecho pero otra vez no pude. Se levanto y camino de tras de la enfermera siguiéndolo yo de cerca, mis lagrimas caían como era posible que estuviera muerta? Me sentía igual que siempre me veía, respiraba –no puedo estar muerta no puedo- murmure mientras entrabamos a la morgue_

_-En un segundo regreso-dijo la enfermera Seeley solo se sentó en cuclillas cubriendo su rostro con sus manos_

_-Por que? …Por que?- murmuraba-tu no debías morir, tu no…tu no-cuando escuche sus palabras explote_

_-No yo no estoy muerta-dije –Amor mírame, mírame-me pare frente a él pero no me respondía-estoy aquí, amor…-levante mi mano para borrar una de sus lagrimas pero mi mano traspaso su rostro-No-me dije-no puedo estar muerta, Amor mírame…- comencé a sollozar fuertemente intentado que él me escuchara, de repente levanto la mirada y yo sonreí a pesar de la tristeza pero no me veía a mi, me gire lentamente para observar lo que veía, él veía mi cuerpo, Seeley veía mi cadáver._

* * *

><p><em>hola volvi heeeeee! espero y les guste esta histo pronto actualizare la otra nos vemooss<em>

_Besoooooooos_

_Angelo_


	2. Odio

**Ghost**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi si no a la Fox y sus creadores

**Summary:** _-No yo no estoy muerta-dije –Amor mírame, mírame-me pare frente a él pero no me respondía-estoy aquí, amor…-levante mi mano para borrar una de sus lagrimas pero mi mano traspaso su rostro-No-me dije-no puedo estar muerta, Amor mírame…- comencé a sollozar fuertemente intentado que él me escuchara, de repente levanto la mirada y yo sonreí a pesar de la tristeza pero no me veía a mi, me gire lentamente para observar lo que veía, él veía mi cuerpo, Seeley veía mi cadáver._

* * *

><p><em>Estaba a su lado llorando por él y por mí a penas el doctor se había ido la enfermera pidió que la acompañara a la morgue<em>

_-no Seeley no amor no yo estoy viva estoy aquí-intente tocar su pecho pero otra vez no pude. Se levanto y camino de tras de la enfermera siguiéndolo yo de cerca, mis lagrimas caían como era posible que estuviera muerta? Me sentía igual que siempre me veía, respiraba –no puedo estar muerta no puedo- murmure mientras entrabamos a la morgue_

_-En un segundo regreso-dijo la enfermera Seeley solo se sentó en cuclillas cubriendo su rostro con sus manos_

_-Por que? …Por que?- murmuraba-tu no debías morir, tu no…tu no-cuando escuche sus palabras explote_

_-No yo no estoy muerta-dije –Amor mírame, mírame-me pare frente a él pero no me respondía-estoy aquí, amor…-levante mi mano para borrar una de sus lagrimas pero mi mano traspaso su rostro-No-me dije-no puedo estar muerta, Amor mírame…- comencé a sollozar fuertemente intentado que él me escuchara, de repente levanto la mirada y yo sonreí a pesar de la tristeza pero no me veía a mi, me gire lentamente para observar lo que veía, él veía mi cuerpo, Seeley veía mi cadáver._

* * *

><p>El sacerdote predicaba lo buena que había sido, lo excelente que era en mi trabajo, lo buena que era al tener tantos amigos que disfrutaban pasar un rato conmigo; mire a todos los presentes no eran muchos compañeros de trabajo y amigos. En la primera fila Seeley y Parker Booth, ese niño había logrado que lo quisiera desde el primer segundo que lo vi, a lado de ellos Rebeca si bien no éramos las mejores amigas conviví con ella por el pequeño y era una mujer excepcional, Después estaban Angela, una gran chica divertida y considerada linda una persona completamente encantadora y una gran amiga, junto a ella su esposo Hodgins fue divertido el conocernos, creo que de alguna forma se interesaba en mi trabajo-sonreí- Seeley decía que era un "Cerebro-rico-paranoico", y tal vez lo era pero sabia como proteger a su familia y dar todo por ella, En la segunda fila estaba Camille y su hija , Caroline Julian (siempre me asusto un poco y es difícil que yo me asuste, pero Seeley la adoraba) a su lado la Agente Perotta nunca entendí muy bien por que me miraba como intrusa en el FBI, Junto a ella varios "cerebros" Nigel Murray, Clark, Arastoo, Wendell, Daisy y Sweets, En la cuarta fila Varios de mis viejos jefes. Miro de nuevo el féretro que esta frente a mi con pesar y es cuando la veo hay esta ella… la culpable de que yo este aquí bajo este roble sola, muerta, la veo frente a mi a solo unos cuantos metros sobre su hombre la mano de un hombre que nunca vi ni conocí pero es ella, ella es la que debía estar en mi lugar.<p>

-Seeley- Comenzó Angela- Cariño lo siento mucho- eso no me regresara Ang. Todos pasaron a dar el pésame y dejar sobre mi ataúd una rosa, de la nada ellos se acercaron

-Booth-comenzó el hombre- amigo, lo siento-Dijo lentamente sin soltar la mona de esa mujer, mire lentamente a Seeley rogando que no se derrumbara frente a ella y le suplicara.

-Que haces tu aquí?-dijo furioso

-Yo solo…-intentaba hablar-solo quería-

-Vete, no debes estar aquí, no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí-remarco él; pase la mirada alrededor de ellos Angela ya estaba a lado de ella secundada por Cam y Michelle

-Seeley estas siendo grosero-dijo Cam mientras tomaba del Brazo a su amiga

-No, Camille ella es la culpable de esto-dijo mi novio con lagrimas en los ojos-por ella esta muerta-

-Seeley yo no quería…-

-Cállate!-interrumpió, quería hacer algo pero no podía

-Cariño, mejor vámonos-le dijo su amiga-Sully-le hablo al rubio-llevala a casa por favor-

-NO Angela yo vine para…-intento hablar de nuevo en ese momento quise golpearla que sufriera lo que yo

-Dra. Brennan mejor vallase de aquí, no es bien recibida-Volvió a decir mi novio, Temperance Brennan solo agacho la mirada y su acompañante dieron la vuelta y regresaron por donde habían llegado

-Bones!-escuche gritar a Parker- Bones! Espera- mire al niño como corría hacia ella

-Parker!-Gritamos Booth y yo intentando frenar su camino, pero ella lo vio y luego al niño solo levanto la mano y se fue. Suspire al fin se había ido

-Cherry- oí a Caroline, escuche como Booth se giro y el sonido de un fuerte golpe, cuando me gire a ver Caroline caminaba veloz mente hacia la salida

_-Booth lo lograra lo veras-la escuchaba decir, mientras yo intentaba hablar pero la obscuridad no me soltaba_

_-Bones que…que..que rayos estaban haciendo?-pregunto. Espere en silencio necesitaba hablar yo quería pero por mas intentos que hacia no lograba salir de mi prisión_

_-Booth…-la escuche dudar-yo…tu recuerdas verdad el ultimo caso hace unas 2 o tres semanas no?-su ultimo caso? Que tenia que ver conmigo?_

_-Bones…mira ella no lo sabe, y he estado tentado a decirle pero…-_

_-Yo estuve a punto y-_

_-Bones, le pedí a Hannah que se casara conmigo hace 12 días- respondió cortante-la amo y me ama-_

_-Acepto-_

_-Si- escuche un suspiro y la puerta cerrarse_

_-Te amo Booth, Te amo-que?_

El reloj acababa de marcar la 3:00 am y el sonido de su reparación me atraía, mire ligeramente por la ventana intentado recordar por que confié en ella, y el por que me traiciono.

_-Salida del vuelo C78-D con destino a Rusia favor de dirigirse a la puerta 3B-Anuncio la operadora _

_-Mi vuelo Seell-dije feliz _

_-Te amo, cuidate-dijo antes de besarme, oh! Sus besos sabían a gloria pura_

_-Cuidate Hannah…y vuelve pronto-dijo Temperance sin acercarse_

_-Gracias-sonrei-mire a mi novio y mi sonrisa creció a un mas-Temperance Cuidalo mucho-Seeley sonrio _

_-Por supuesto-dijo seria_

* * *

><p><em>Creo que es un buen cap o no?<em>

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews merezco otro?_

_...Angelo..._


	3. Ordenes son Ordenes

**Ghost**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi si no a la Fox y sus creadores

**Summary:** _-No yo no estoy muerta-dije –Amor mírame, mírame-me pare frente a él pero no me respondía-estoy aquí, amor…-levante mi mano para borrar una de sus lagrimas pero mi mano traspaso su rostro-No-me dije-no puedo estar muerta, Amor mírame…- comencé a sollozar fuertemente intentado que él me escuchara, de repente levanto la mirada y yo sonreí a pesar de la tristeza pero no me veía a mi, me gire lentamente para observar lo que veía, él veía mi cuerpo, Seeley veía mi cadáver._

* * *

><p>-Dra. Brennan mejor vallase de aquí, no es bien recibida-Volvió a decir mi novio, Temperance Brennan solo agacho la mirada y su acompañante dieron la vuelta y regresaron por donde habían llegado<p>

-Bones!-escuche gritar a Parker- Bones! Espera- mire al niño como corría hacia ella

-Parker!-Gritamos Booth y yo intentando frenar su camino, pero ella lo vio y luego al niño solo levanto la mano y se fue. Suspire al fin se había ido

-Cherry- oí a Caroline, escuche como Booth se giro y el sonido de un fuerte golpe, cuando me gire a ver Caroline caminaba veloz mente hacia la salida

_-Booth lo lograra lo veras-la escuchaba decir, mientras yo intentaba hablar pero la obscuridad no me soltaba_

_-Bones que…que..que rayos estaban haciendo?-pregunto. Espere en silencio necesitaba hablar yo quería pero por mas intentos que hacia no lograba salir de mi prisión_

_-Booth…-la escuche dudar-yo…tu recuerdas verdad el ultimo caso hace unas 2 o tres semanas no?-su ultimo caso? Que tenia que ver conmigo?_

_-Bones…mira ella no lo sabe, y he estado tentado a decirle pero…-_

_-Yo estuve a punto y-_

_-Bones, le pedí a Hannah que se casara conmigo hace 12 días- respondió cortante-la amo y me ama-_

_-Acepto-_

_-Si- escuche un suspiro y la puerta cerrarse_

_-Te amo Booth, Te amo-que?_

El reloj acababa de marcar la 3:00 am y el sonido de su reparación me atraía, mire ligeramente por la ventana intentado recordar por que confié en ella, y el por que me traiciono.

_-Salida del vuelo C78-D con destino a Rusia favor de dirigirse a la puerta 3B-Anuncio la operadora _

_-Mi vuelo Seell-dije feliz _

_-Te amo, cuidate-dijo antes de besarme, oh! Sus besos sabían a gloria pura_

_-Cuidate Hannah…y vuelve pronto-dijo Temperance sin acercarse_

_-Gracias-sonrei-mire a mi novio y mi sonrisa creció a un mas-Temperance Cuidalo mucho-Seeley sonrio _

_-Por supuesto-dijo seria_

Pero como imaginar que me traicionaria, eran amigos, compañeros por que ella? Camine lentamente hacia la puerta y Sali a la calle, -por que sigo aquí?-pregunte-no entiendo-mire el cielo era una noche mágica estrellada y de repente la cara de Brennan asalta mi mente me mira y ella solo rie noto un brillo en sus ojos veo la calle y luego nada.

Cuando salgo de mi estupor estoy frente a su departamento, la curiosidad me esta matando y entro; Todo esta regado sus libros se encuentran tirados y esparcidos por toda su sala, también se encontraban varios cristales rotos –tal ves un reconocimiento-pense miraba de tenidamente lo que hace cerca de mes y medio había visto hasta que un sollozo profundo llamo mi atención camine hasta donde estaba la recamara y la vi recostada en las piernas de Angela

-Cariño calmate…. Ya llevas tiempo asi, no… no soporto mas verte en ese estado-dijo la artiste mientras acariciaba con lentitud la cabeza de su amiga

-Me odia… y como no…yo lo-la cortaron

-Ya basta Temperance tu no lo mereces. Seeley es el idiota aquí solo fue algo que paso-

-No Angela, pude haberlo evitado y no lo hice-que? Ella pudo haber evitado mi muerte y no lo hizo. Senti furia e ira correr por mi cuerpo ganas de gritarle y golpearla

-De que hablas Brennan?-

-Yo no lo evite…yo la mate-susurro.

-me mataste-murmure-Tu me mataste!, Asesina! Asesina- Grite en vano sacándolo todo-Asesina!-vuelvo a gritar antes de caer de rodillas y no ver nada mas.

-Charlie?-le vuelve a hablar a su amigo

-si agente Booth-responde nervioso mientras yo me rio

-No hay ningún cambio-veo que Charlie duda al responder cosa que se que Seel esta al tanto

-No señor, el Director no ha dado ningún cambio-charlie y yo lo miramos recostarse en su silla tras el escritorio se que piensa y duda en ir a la oficina del director Cullen –Agente Booth…puedo preguntarle algo?-me sorprendo

-No Charlie, no lo preguntes- le digo inmediatamente, pero Seeley asiente sin siquiera abrir los ojos

-Por que no habla con ella, la Doctora Brennan A estado muy mal y…-la mirada de Booth es gélida por primeravez lo veo y siento miedo se que Charlie también lo siente por que sale de la oficina tan rápido que no me doy cuenta que se fue hasta que Seeley suspira y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-Tanto rencor le tiene-escucho murmurar a uno de los chicos del piso

-la doctora no tiene la culpa-dice otro, yo no los quiero escuchar, no saben de lo que hablan, no saben lo que hizo

-Booth!-gritan yo salto y veo hacia la puerta ahí esta el rubio otra vez

-Sullivan- murmura en seco-que quieres? Ya dejaste sola a la doctora Brennan-intenta bromear

-Si lo que quieres saber es que si BONES esta bien pues tendré que afirmarlo, BONES esta PERFECTAMENTE BIEN CONMIGO- remarca, mi ira aumenta y siento que la de Seeley también- te llama Cullen-dice mientras cierra la puerta con una sonrisa y se aleja del pasillo. Booth y yo salimos hacia la oficina, él toca la puerta

-Adelante-se escucha

-Señor… me ha mandado llamar-dice mientras abre ligeramente la puerta

-Oh!, Si Agente Booth pase y cierre la puerta- Me adentro a la habitación con calma a la expectativa -agente Booth, hay algo que me preocupa bastante-dijo Cullen encuanto Seeley se sento –Me ha llegado una carta –Extendio la hoja-y me a dejado muy consternado por favor leala Agente-Booth rápidamente tomo la carta yo me dirigi a sus espaldas quería leerla también- en Voz alta-volvio a decir el director

-_Yo El Agente Seeley Booth pido de manera respetuosa mi baja en la Unidad de homicidos, debido a situaciones irreconciliables con la Dra. Temperance Bremnan además de pedir mi baja temporal del FBI en DC y mi traslado a las oficinas de Nueva York. Las diferencias que he tenido con mi hasta hora compañera han llegado al punto de ser intolerables cosa que el Doctor. Sweets a sido testigo en multiples ocaciones y que con anterioridad me a expresado_.-Seeley Y yo paramos de leer

-Bien ahora lea esta-

-_Las diferencias que el Agente Booth y la doctora Brennan an tenido no han sido la causa por las cuales el Agente hoy pide su baja, he tenido tiempo de hablar con ellos y observarlos en su entorno y eh llegado a la conclusión de que las diferencias antes vistas y mencionadas son lo que los han hecho los mejores investigadores de esta unidad, Sin embargo debido a la…_-Booth paro de leer-_debido a la reciente –_Booth se removio en el asiento notablemente incomodo-_a la reciente perdida de la pareja sentimental del Agente la Doctora Brennan A entrado en un estado de culpabilidad que solo y repito solo podrán arreglar si siguen trabajando juntos. Atentamente Doctor Lance Sweets_-

-Bien tiene algo que decir Agente Booth antes de que de mi resolución-

-si-booth se acomodo en la silla-el trabajo que he hecho hasta ahora en la unidad han sido muy buenos, pero asi como yo los he hecho cualquier otro los haría-

-En eso, Agente no es verdad, usted es mi mejor agente y me niego a perderlo….-me aterre ante su próxima respuesta-Usted se queda con la doctora Brennan le guste o no me entiende-

-Señor, el Agente Sullivan puede-

-NO AGENTE NO ME IMPORTA QUE EL AGENTE SULLIVAN ESTE O NO ESTE AQUÍ USTED ES LA PAREJA DE LA DOCTORA Y LE GUSTE O NO TRABAJARA CON ELLA COMO HASTA AHORA ME ENTIENDE-

-yo no quiero seguir trabajando con ella-

-Es una orden-

-Bien entonces Renuncio-me quede perpleja no, Seeley no podía perder su empleo el no podía

-Agente Booth acaso tengo que recordarle que el tiempo que pasa con su hijo es gracias a este empleo?-Booth lo miro y entre cerro los ojos-si usted renuncia me vere obligado en llamar a la fiscal e informarle-Seeley se acerco rápidamente a su jefe

-No perderé a Parker-

-Lo siento Booth pero no me dejas otra opción mas que amenazarte, sabes que te aprecio pero Hannah murió y debes seguir y si es la única forma en que entres en razón lo hare-Booth salió de la oficina furioso y mire incrédula a Cullen como podía amenazarlo después de tanto trabajo- En serio lo siento Booth pero es lo mejor-me gire rápidamente y Sali molesta

-Vamos será divertido-dijo la morena desde la plataforma, jajaja me reí Temperance no sabe de diversión

-No Cam, tengo trabajo-dijo ella viendo algo en su ordenador

-Brennan que vas a hacer encerrarte en tu habitación o encerrarte en el limbo-el caso es lo mismo no? Me dije a mi misma

-Cam tiene razón doctora-escuche a Sweets. Seeley y yo estábamos a solo unos metros y ninguno de los dos habíamos dado un paso en cuanto entramos a la sala de medicina forense- No come , no sale, solo se queda en casa todos nos hemos turnado para cuidarla y..-la mano de Sullivan lo corto

-No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-todos los presentes nos miraron o al menos lo miraban a é no levanto la mirada solo se dejo jalar por la artista hasta su despacho y de tras de ellas todo el equipo solo el Sweets y Sullivan se quedaron y avanzaron hacia nosotros .Asi que regresaste-

-por obligación Sully-

-Agente no ha ido a mis sesiones-comenzó el psicólogo

-por que no me importan sweets, no me interesa lo que un niño quiera decir-dijo con voz amarga mientras mi mirada seguía perdida en la doctora

-bien tal vez no quieras escuchar al niño pero me escucharas a mi-dijo de nuevo el rubio- no la toques o te mato-dijo amenazante antes de caminar junto con el psicólogo hacia la oficina de la artista

* * *

><p>Hola espero y les haya gustado este cap ami me encanto cuandolo escribi jajajaj espero disfruten sus vacaciónes nos vemos este fin de semana<p>

review?

...ANGELO...


	4. Cambios o Venganza

**Ghost**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi si no a la Fox y sus creadores

**Summary:** _-No yo no estoy muerta-dije –Amor mírame, mírame-me pare frente a él pero no me respondía-estoy aquí, amor…-levante mi mano para borrar una de sus lagrimas pero mi mano traspaso su rostro-No-me dije-no puedo estar muerta, Amor mírame…- comencé a sollozar fuertemente intentado que él me escuchara, de repente levanto la mirada y yo sonreí a pesar de la tristeza pero no me veía a mi, me gire lentamente para observar lo que veía, él veía mi cuerpo, Seeley veía mi cadáver._

* * *

><p>-Cam tiene razón doctora-escuche a Sweets. Seeley y yo estábamos a solo unos metros y ninguno de los dos habíamos dado un paso en cuanto entramos a la sala de medicina forense- No come , no sale, solo se queda en casa todos nos hemos turnado para cuidarla y..-la mano de Sullivan lo corto<p>

-No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-todos los presentes nos miraron o al menos lo miraban a é no levanto la mirada solo se dejo jalar por la artista hasta su despacho y de tras de ellas todo el equipo solo Sweets y Sullivan se quedaron y avanzaron hacia nosotros .-Asi que regresaste-

-por obligación Sully-

-Agente no ha ido a mis sesiones-comenzo el psicologo

-por que no me importan sweets, no me interesa lo que un niño quiera decir-dijo con voz amarga mientras mi mirada seguía perdida en la doctora

-bien tal vez no quieras escuchar al niño pero me escucharas a mi-dijo de nuevo el rubio- no la toques o te mato-dijo amenazante antes de caminar junto con el psicólogo hacia la oficina de la artista

-Malditos-gruño Seeley-quien diablos se cree-murmuro mientras salía del Instituto conmigo tras el

Estaba completamente aburrida Seely se pasabe el dia haciendo papeleo y ni un solo caso; eso me alegraba asi no tenia ninguna razón para tener que ir a verla. Las veces que había llegado a ir la encontraba dormida junto a Angela o Cam quienes la miraban con lastima Ja! Lasima a ella…. Yo era la que estaba muerta yo! No ella.

-Booth- escuche decir al tal Sullivan- hay un caso-dijo mientras arrojaba un expediente al escritorio

-Bien... donde es?-

-Oh, no te preocupes Tempe y yo ya nos hemos hecho cargo-

-Ese es mi trabajo Sully-dijo mi novio molesto

-Si bueno estuve hablando con Tempe y los demás y la verdad nos pareció que mejor te encargaras del papeleo…-vi la cara de Seeley pronto se enfurecería- y como tu no quieres trabajar con ella nos pareció una brillante solución-dijo con una sonrisa-pero alégrate amigo así no tendrás que "verla"-

-Mi trabajo es ir a la escena del crimes. Sullivan soy AGENTE DE CAMPO no de escritorio-contesto Seel a lo que yo sonreí

-bien, pero para eso tienes que ver la a la cara, mirar sus ojos escucharla y eso…es todo lo que tu no quieres hacer… Por dios Booth eso ya paso hace meses-hablo en tono cansado- no te entiendo por que no..-

-ELLA ES LA CULPABLE ….FUE POR ELLA!-gritamos Seeley y yo al mismo tiempo

-No Booth, ella se disculpo y tu…tu la corriste-el rubio negó con la cabeza y suspiro-Yo…yo me fui por que entendí…entendí que eran solo ustedes, que había…. algo entre ustedes. Yo te vi-dijo en un suspiro-te vi con ella en el puerto y aun sin verla se que te sonrio se que se quedo por ti-callo, esa parte de la historia no lo sabia me sentía confundida al recibir esa información quería que parara pero a la vez quería saber mas.- Pero lo que hiciste en el funeral….eso no tiene perdón-

-Ella estaba con Hannah, me lo dijo-respondió secamente

-Y eso la convierte en Asesina?-

-Si, me mato ella lo dijo, ella lo dijo!-le grite en la cara-ES UNA ASESINA!-

-Sabes tengo trabajo que hacer asi que nos vemos-dijo mientras salía de la oficina. Subi al auto con él y nos dirigimos al laboratorio; mientras el conducía recordé las palabras del rubio "_solo ustedes….habia algo entre ustedes"_

**FLASH BACK**

_-y tu y la doctora tienen algo?-pregunte nerviosa_

_-No…por que lo preguntas-dijo mientras envolvía sus manos en mi cintura_

_-Por nada-mentí y el solo sonrio enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello-es… solo que …ustedes son muy unidos-_

_-Claro es mi compañera y mi amiga, Bones me a salvado la vida en muchas veces-dijo antes de besarme_

_-Entonces no hay nada de nada?-él volvió a reir_

_-celosa?-pregunto con burla_

_-Si, sabes que soy muy posesiva con lo que es mio- murmure en sus labios_

_-mmm, Me encanta eso- dijo y me beso_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Hay que tomar muestras Hodgins, Sr. Edisson limpie los huesos después que Cam tome sus muestras de carne-mire a la mujer que estaba frente a la mesa forense "Ella no debería estar ahí yo si"-pensé

-Cam que hay?-todos miraron a Seeley y bajaron la mirada- Cam?-

-Agente Booth que sorpresa-dijo la forense con falso entusiasmo. Booth la miro molesto-Todo esta en el informe del Agente Sullivan-

a mi me gusta ser informado personalmente no por recaditos- yo lo mire con una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero se desvaneció cuando la escuche hablar.

-Las costillas de la victima están rotas, alguien pudo haberse sentado sobre ellas; la causa de muerte hasta ahora es asfixia. Comprimieron su pecho. Mujer caucásica de 20 o 25 años Angela debe de estar terminando la reconstrucción-Nadie dijo nada todos permanecimos en silencio un rato-Eso es todo Agente o necesita algo mas-dijo sin mirarlo yo la quería matar como se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra

-No nada, Dra- dijo antes de bajar de la plataforma

-Que?-pregunto al ver todas las miradas en ella

-Brennan creo que…-comenzo Cam

-Es nuestro enlace con el F.B.I y hay que tratarlo comolo que es nuestro compañero ahora a trabajar-dijo antes de darse vuelta y caminar a su oficina

-Esta dolida-dijo Hodgins

-Y tu como estarías si el hombre que amas te odia-ataco Saroyan

-El agente Booth es un idiota- hablo el doctor Edisson. Rapidamente baje de ahí y fui donde Booth

-Que mas necesitas Booth-reclamaba Angela-Esta muerta en vida y tu eres el único responsable-

-Y yo que Angela, yo que… yo perdí a la mujer que amaba, la perdí, como crees que estoy yo-

-disfrutando, mientras matas a mi amiga-dijo Angela antes de salir de su oficina

Esa noche ninguno de los 2 pudo dormir. En mi mente se repetía la voz de Angela "_muerta en vida…_ _matas a mi amiga"_ fue cuando me puse a pensar y me fije en los detalles , sus ojos sin brillo,piel palida, frialdad extrema en su voz. Me levante rápidamente y fui a su apartamento, la encontré sentada frente a la puerta completamente sola con una botella en las manos.

-Quisiera…quisiera…cambiar de lugar contigo…perdóname Hannah…perdóname-dijo antes de soltarse a llorar

-No, este es tu castigo-murmure feliz mientras la veía derrumbarse

-Victima Amy Clark hija de Tom y Beatriz Clark-dijo Angela-he pasado varias escenas por el Angelator y nos ha dado varias escenas de ataque-todos poníamos atención a la pantalla; Seeley estaba atrás de todos junto a Caroline ambos se veian algo incomodos

- Asi que solo nos que dan 3 sospechosos-dijo Sullivan-El padre, el novio y el primo-

-Todos concuerdan con la altura y el peso. Brennan hay algo mas?-pregunto Cam

-En los huesos no-dijo sin mirar a nadie. Ya era cotidiano que estuviera perdida en su mundo y solo se enfocaba en el caso

-FUI, SOY Y SERE EL MAS IMPORTANTE AQUÍ-dijo hodgins mientras entraba con aire triunfal

-Por que lo dices?-pregunto Sullivan

-Por que soy Genial-

-la única importante-murmuro Booth-y genial es Bones-senti un golpe en el pecho cuando dijo eso

-El asesino dejo su cabello en el pulmón, Cam me lo dio esperando que fuera de la victima-

-y eso fue ase días- acuso Cam

-pero lo logre o no?- todos salimos de la oficina ellos felices por el avance y yo destrozada por lo que él había dicho

El padre de Amy estaba en custodia junto a Tyler el novio y Mathew su primo. Seeley estab apunto de tomar el pomo de la puerta pero Sully lo detuvo

-Que?-

-Esta mal.. muy mal-Seeley y yo lo miramos confusos- se que no quieres hablar de ella pero…-

-No me importa- y sin mas entro a la sala, mire a Sully derrotado frente a la puerta y su mirada suplicante y llena de temor me tomo desprevenida

-Mathew Miller tu la mataste- Acuso Booth

-NO- dijo con voz seca

-hay pruebas-volvio a atacar Seeley

-No, no es verdad

-Si, la violaste con un tubo la desgarraste por dentro lentamente y la mataste-dijo Sully-y por que?-pregunto mirando a Booth

-por que se reusó a acostarse contigo-respondió Booth-te dijo que tenia novio…que eran Familia-

-Esa perra, no quería pero lo disfruto, se que lo disfruto-

El fin de Semana fuimos a ver a Parker como siempre el pidió su malteada híper-mega-gigante de Chocolate al igual que Seeley, mientras yo disfrutaba de su risa infantil, sincera y alegre

-Papá?-pregunto el pequeño

-Si campeón-respondió Seeley mientras tomaba dos galletas del plato frente a mi

-Por que no hemos ido a ver a la Dra. Bones? Ya no trabajas con ella?-suspire molesta era la 2da vez que preguntaba por ella

-Parker-hablo serio- tu sabes que la Dra. Brennan es muy buena en su trabajo verda-el asintió- bien, pues ella es muy, muy ocupada y no debemos distraerla, ahora que te parece si vamos al Parque-

-No, quiero ver a la Dra. Bones-dijo Serio

-NO PARKER!-grite aventando el plato de galletas fuera de la mesa

-Sr..esta bien?-pregunto una mesera

-ss…sss..si, si todo bien-respondió mientras miraba en mi dirección-Parker ve a lavarte las manos-vi al niño dirigirse al baño mientras me sentaba en la silla y recargaba una mano en la mesa y con la otra jalaba mi cabello rubio

-Perdón…Seeley perdóname-murmure

-…-lo mire a los ojos-Hannah?-pregunto yo lo mire asustada. Podía verme?

Siempre pensé que había momentos en la vida que cambian todo, segundos en el que el tiempo pasa lentamente como el momento en que conoces a esa persona, o cuando lo ves sonreír y piensas que es lo mas maravilloso que has visto en toda tu vida, o cuando lo besas y el curso del tiempo se detiene y todo desaparece

-Hannah?-pregunta Seeley de nuevo, después que me vio en el Royal Dinner, parece estar buscándome, debo admitir que después de 3hrs intentando que me volviera a verme canse por eso estoy aquí sentada frente a la ventana viendo la lluvia caer

-Se que estas aquí…te vi…-se escucha desesperado; yo no volteo y mis lagrimas caen silenciosas.

-Vamos será una hermosa inauguración-escucho decir a los agentes

-Agente Booth usted ira-se que mira el sillón donde estoy sentada lo se , se que intenta dibujarme en su mente-Agente…esta bien?-pregunta el chico

-Que?...o si, si estoy bien-miente esta desarreglado usa ropa común se niega a usar su traje

-queríamos saber si ira a la inauguración de la sala en el Jeffersonian-

-no, no ire-

-oh vaya eso es una lastima-dijo Sully por primera vez me alegro que este aquí y de escuchar su voz se que con él aquí Booth dejara de intentar verme y no es que me moleste pero el hecho de que cad 5 seg. Intente saber donde estoy es cansado he pasado 3 dias con el en el apartamento intentándolo pero es en vano y quiero que me deje de insistir

-Vamos, Booth te invitaron por ser enlace debes ir-

-no, Sully, estaré en casa-

-Ya comienzas a comportarte como Tempe, que pasa?-

-Que tiene ella que ver aquí?-contesta Seel por mí

-Quieres saberlo?-Asiente mirándome de nuevo- Seguro?-vuelve a asentir y yo a enfurecerme-bien te lo diré..-

-NO!-GRITO aventando la lámpara, veo a Seeley sonreír me vio

-lo hago por ti amor-me dice antes de bajar del auto, bufó mientras entramos al Jeffersonian, ayer por la noche me hablo de su teoría sobre que el hablar de Temperance me hace visible JA! Creyó que estaba frente a él pero la verdad veía al ropero mientras yo me carcajeaba en la a la platafoma y esta ella sola frente a restos viejos

-Bones-la saluda, ella no lo mira solo cierra los ojos y tapa su brazo- Bones que haces?-pregunta yo me aterro ante la cercanía de ambos-Sabes que te ves linda concentrada, te ves muy hermosa-lo mato cerre mis puños y apreté mis dientes entonces el sonrio

-Si,-dijo-no sabes lo importante que eres Bones-le dijo mirándome estaba apunto de lanzarme contra el cuando escuche un golpe

-Lárgate de aquí, Booth-bramo Angela molesta-Eres un poco hombre-dijo antes de jalar a su amiga lejos de ahí

-Hannah…. Te Amo- dijo y yo sonreí

-Por favor deja de beber Brennan-escuche a Cam y les dedique toda mi atención Booth estaba con el Director Cullen acerca de su trabajo y yo no quería interferir

-Dejame Cam…Dejame-dijo moviéndose

-este estado no te hace bien a tu salud entiende-hablo Cam

-Cam tiene razón. No comes , no sales, solo te quedas en casa todos nos hemos turnado para cuidarte pero no podemos hacer mas si no pones de tu parte-dijo el psicólogo antes de salir, yo la mire con Burla Booth y yo estábamos felices desde que me ve me gire y ella gimio de dolor cuando la mire de nuevo vi marcas en sus brazos, me rei pero no con placer, Sali de verdad estaba mal

-_Cam tiene razón. No comes , no sales, solo te quedas en casa todos nos hemos turnado para cuidarte_-Escuchaba una y otra vez la voz del doctor _- No comes , no sales… No comes , no sales_-

-bueno y a mi que mas me da ella acabo con mi vida que me importa si acaba con la suya?-me dije mientras me sentaba en la escalera de la plataforma.

-Brennan!-escuche gritar a alguien, rápidamente me levante y fui hacia la voz

-Llama a una ambulancia.. ahora!-escuche a Cam gritar, cuando llegue a ellos La doctora permanecía inmóvil en el suelo completamente pálida, me alegre estaríamos a mano

* * *

><p><em>BIEN HOLA!<em>

_hACE MUCHO NO PASO Y AHORA VOY VOLANDO ESPERO Y LESGUSTE BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS_


	5. Recuerdos

**Ghost**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi si no a la Fox y sus creadores

**Summary:** _-No yo no estoy muerta-dije –Amor mírame, mírame-me pare frente a él pero no me respondía-estoy aquí, amor…-levante mi mano para borrar una de sus lagrimas pero mi mano traspaso su rostro-No-me dije-no puedo estar muerta, Amor mírame…- comencé a sollozar fuertemente intentado que él me escuchara, de repente levanto la mirada y yo sonreí a pesar de la tristeza pero no me veía a mi, me gire lentamente para observar lo que veía, él veía mi cuerpo, Seeley veía mi cadáver._

* * *

><p>-lo hago por ti amor-me dice antes de bajar del auto, bufó mientras entramos al Jeffersonian, ayer por la noche me hablo de su teoría sobre que el hablar de Temperance me hace visible JA! Creyó que estaba frente a él pero la verdad veía al ropero mientras yo me carcajeaba en la a la platafoma y esta ella sola frente a restos viejos<p>

-Bones-la saluda, ella no lo mira solo cierra los ojos y tapa su brazo- Bones que haces?-pregunta yo me aterro ante la cercanía de ambos-Sabes que te ves linda concentrada, te ves muy hermosa-lo mato cerre mis puños y apreté mis dientes entonces el sonrio

-Si,-dijo-no sabes lo importante que eres Bones-le dijo mirándome estaba apunto de lanzarme contra el cuando escuche un golpe

-Lárgate de aquí, Booth-bramo Angela molesta-Eres un poco hombre-dijo antes de jalar a su amiga lejos de ahí

-Hannah…. Te Amo- dijo y yo sonreí

-Por favor deja de beber Brennan-escuche a Cam y les dedique toda mi atención Booth estaba con el Director Cullen acerca de su trabajo y yo no quería interferir

-Dejame Cam…Dejame-dijo moviéndose

-este estado no te hace bien a tu salud entiende-hablo Cam

-Cam tiene razón. No comes , no sales, solo te quedas en casa todos nos hemos turnado para cuidarte pero no podemos hacer mas si no pones de tu parte-dijo el psicólogo antes de salir, yo la mire con Burla Booth y yo estábamos felices desde que me ve me gire y ella gimio de dolor cuando la mire de nuevo vi marcas en sus brazos, me rei pero no con placer, Sali de verdad estaba mal

-_Cam tiene razón. No comes , no sales, solo te quedas en casa todos nos hemos turnado para cuidarte_-Escuchaba una y otra vez la voz del doctor _- No comes , no sales… No comes , no sales_-

-bueno y a mi que mas me da ella acabo con mi vida que me importa si acaba con la suya?-me dije mientras me sentaba en la escalera de la plataforma.

-Brennan!-escuche gritar a alguien, rápidamente me levante y fui hacia la voz

-Llama a una ambulancia.. ahora!-escuche a Cam gritar, cuando llegue a ellos La doctora permanecía inmóvil en el suelo completamente pálida, me alegre estaríamos a mano

* * *

><p><strong><span>FLASH BACK<span>**

_-Hola soy.. Temperrance Brennan- dijo en cuanto deje de besar a mi amado-Tu debes ser Hannah-yo solo asentí después hablaría con ella lo único que ahora me importaba era estar en sus brazos y besarlo._

_Temperance Brennan un nombre que escuche mucho en Afganistan, el nombre de un recuerdo Maravilloso y de una amistad latente; en un principio cuando la conocí ssenti lastima por la persona que llevaba aquel nombre,,después sentí miedo…. _

_-Un teléfono antiguo-dijo ella-a Booth le encantan, siempre a querido uno que en verdad funcione-hablo mientras sonreía tiernamente –eso lo haría muy feliz-dijo y yo lo sentí, sentí amor hacia él._

_-Es un gran amigo Hannah, me a salvado la vida y me a ayudado tanto- la escuchaba decir en una de nuestras noches de chicas_

_-Lo quieres?-pregunte temerosa_

_-Si, es mi mejor amigo-suspire_

_-Que harias por él-_

_-TODO-respondio sin vacilar_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Estaba sentada viendo como la transportaban al hospital Cam lloraba en los brazos de Sweets, mientras que Angela era sostenida por su esposo que a la vez era golpeado continuamente por la artista en una lucha por ser liberada y Sullivan fritaba a los paramédicos se que apresuraran. Sonreí con satisfacción

**3 Días Después**

Como pude logre que Seeley no fuera notificado de todo lo que había pasado, lo convencí de salir de campamento al bosque y nos habíamos divertido mucho estos últimos días.

-Se que me ocultas algo, Hannah-

-No se de que me hablas- dije mientras me sentaba en la encimera de la cocina

-Linda te conozco y mucho se cuando me ocultas algo y cuando me mientes-dijo acostándose en la cama y yo junto a él. Lo mire con cariño, amor y ternura hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

La mire recostada en esa cama dura como una piedra, con varios cables conectados a su cuerpo a demás de un par de vendas enrolladas en sus muñecas, clara muestra de su intento de Suicidio. El doctor Scott revisaba nuevamente la bolsa de suero , mientras que la enfermera lo hacia con los monitores

-Si la paciente no evoluciona-lanzo un suspiro-tendremos que darla por muerta-dijo la enfermera

-Señorita Madisson-gruño el doctor –La paciente debe evolucionar-

-Pero si ella no quiere, no podemos hacer nada-el doctor asintió

-Que lastima-comenzo a decir el doctor-es una verdadera lastima que no quiera vivir, se nota que hay personas que la aprecian

Tal vez el aprecio esta, pero lo que hace falta es el amor-

-Es tonto y estúpido dejarse morir por amor-

-Shakespeare, no pensó lo mismo- el doctor la miro

-pero mírela y dígame si esa persona de verdad merece tanto sacrificio, dígame si lo vale Todo-dijo el doctor antes de salir de la habitación.

-Linda, espero que te des cuenta de que quizás él no lo valga-mire a la enfermera con furia

-Seeley lo vale todo-replique.

.

.

.

.

-Lo siento Sra. Hodgins pero si la doctora no evoluciona….-

-Que quiere decir doctor-pregunto la artista

-La doctora ya no quiere seguir viviendo, mi opinión es… que le hablen, denle una razón para segur luchando si no…. Lo siento-dijo el doctor mientras yo me dirigía nuevamente dentro dela habitación en area intensiva

-Muy pronto Temperance-me acerque a su oído y comenze a susurrar- mas pronto de lo que piensas estaremos a mano-de repente se abrió la puerta y entro Angela

-Cariño… Brenn eres una mujer fuerte, has logrado superar todos los obstáculos que te ha puesto la vida , Lucha Amiga…nesecito que luches porque eres mi amiga …y por que tienes que conocer a tu sobrino. Tu eres la única capaz de salir de esta, no me dejes…Brenn, no lo hagas-En cuanto Angela se fue Sweets entro.

-Doctora yo la aprecio mucho, he visto muchas de sus cualidades y puedo decir con seguridad que nadie las tiene, tan solo el hecho de dejar que el amor de su vida se fuera con otra, para que fuese feliz es un acto único y pocas veces visto y mas despuess de lo que paso usted no le dijera nada a Hannah es aun mas maravilloso; lamentablemente creo que el Agente Booth no lo ha sabido apreciar pero aquí no acaba nada es solo algo que debe superar y ….siendo razonables la vida sigue-Salio y yo la mire, ella lo había dejado ir mientras yo lo quería para mi.

-Doctora Brennan como su jefa le ordeno que salga de esta , sea lógica el amor es….solo es una sustancia química producida por el cerebro-sollozo-pero como su amiga, le suplico que no se deje vencer, no nos deje usted es quien mantiene unido este grupo porfavor… no nos deje otra vez, ya se lo que es estar sin usted no lo haga-cam sonríe con tristeza que logra hacerme sentir un poco de lo que siente-sabes quiero entrar al Jeffersonian y que estes en la plataforma, que me mires y me digas que es tarde que tu has llegado mucho mas temprano que yo, quiero que mi amiga vuelva-

**FLASH BACK**

_-y Hannah que te parece?-escuche a Angela y me oculte detrás del pilar de granito_

_-es una mujer muy agradable-contesto ella_

_-aja… y?-espere en silencio _

_-y es una periodista muy dedicada y entregada totalmente a su trabajo-_

_-Si, Si eso lo se muy bien cielo…pero ella tiene a Booth-_

_-Que tiene que ver Booth en todo esto?-_

_-Que ella compite contra ti, digo si tu quieres la dejamos fuera del juego antes de lo que canta un gallo, yo lo haría por ti-_

_-Angela-escuche replicar a Brennan-Booth es mi amigo y Hannah es una buena persona y hace muy feliz a Booth; además la considero mi amiga, y yo no traiciono a mis amigos-_

_-bien, te apoyo….pero me siento desplazada por ella, solo para que lo sepas-escuche una risa_

_-tu eres como mi hermana, aunque no exista ningún lazo sanguíneo-_

_-Si ya entendí a mi me quieres mucho mas ya entendí-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Acompáñame por favor va a ser emocionante- volví a repetir_

_-Hannah-murmurro-Booth dijo que era muy peligroso-_

_-Exacto-le dije a Brennan-eso es lo exitante, sentir la adrenalina-ella me miro cansad- Por favor Brennan apoco haces todo lo que Seeley te pide cuando hay algún riesgo-_

_-Estabien-dijo con una sonrisa-pero a la primera señal de peligro nos vamos o llamamos a la policía entendido-yo solo asentí. Hacia tiempo que no saliamos juntas y no era por mi ella estaba muy rara conmigo_

_-se que hay algo que no me has dicho-le dije mientras esperábamos en la oscuridad del muelle_

_-No se de que me hablas Hannah-_

_-Soy reportera y se cuando me mienten o me ocultan información; a mi no me engañas-guarde silencio, solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración no había nadie alrededor , pasaron minutos hasta que el sonido se vio interrumpido por mi teléfono-Es Seeley-dije cancelando la llamada pero la vi tensarse- Es… es sobre él-ella esquivo mi mirad- Temperance es sobre Seeley?-_

_-Hannah… yo… hace un par de semanas….yo no…-despes todo fue muy rápido me siento arrastrada y yo lucho contra lo que me jala pero la veo es ella la que me sujeta del brazo, damos vueltas y vueltas y oigo disparos seguidos._

_-Hannah…corre-le escuho decir pero siento un dolor en mi abdomen y algo caliente comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y siento un objeto frio en mi cuello-DEJALA!-la escucho gritar-Ella no dejala-escucho un gemido de dolor y un par de tiros después el suelo frio comienza a calarme los huesos-perdondame…resiste…resiste vienen en camino…-veo sus lagrimas caer por su rostro- perdón..perdon-la escucho decir _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El sonido de las maquinas me saco de mi estupor

-CODIGO ROJO! CODIGO ROJO!-gritaba una enfermera

-Que pasa?-pregunto el doctor

-no hay pulso entro en paro-respondio-esta muerta-

-No-dije negando con mi cabeza lentamente

-Doctor..-

-Traigan el aparato carguen a 200…crema…despejen-

Sigue sin reaccionar..-

-no, no Brennan, no ,no-estaba sumida nada me importaba solo la veía como estaba palida casi parecía de papel de la nada la puerta se abrió me quede fría

-BONES!- lo escuhe gritar-NO, BONES, NO BONES, NOOOOO!-mire a Seeley sus ojos vacios siendo sacado de la habitación

¿Qué he hecho?- me pregunte

* * *

><p>hola se que no me paso pero bueno la inspiracion a estado cautiva hasta ahora porfa no me maten por cortar aqui espero y me digan que les parece<p>

Cuidence mucho les agradesco a ...

**Hermione Hathaway**

**Militha93 **

**serie-bones**

**Marifer26637 **

**fuken-Bones **

**AnSaMo **

_por todos su lindos comentarios_

_...**ANGELO**..._


	6. No!

**Ghost**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi si no a la Fox y sus creadores

**Summary:** _-No yo no estoy muerta-dije –Amor mírame, mírame-me pare frente a él pero no me respondía-estoy aquí, amor…-levante mi mano para borrar una de sus lagrimas pero mi mano traspaso su rostro-No-me dije-no puedo estar muerta, Amor mírame…- comencé a sollozar fuertemente intentado que él me escuchara, de repente levanto la mirada y yo sonreí a pesar de la tristeza pero no me veía a mi, me gire lentamente para observar lo que veía, él veía mi cuerpo, Seeley veía mi cadáver._

* * *

><p><strong><span>FLASH BACK<span>**

_-y Hannah que te parece?-escuche a Angela y me oculte detrás del pilar de granito_

_-es una mujer muy agradable-contesto ella_

_-aja… y?-espere en silencio _

_-y es una periodista muy dedicada y entregada totalmente a su trabajo-_

_-Si, Si eso lo se muy bien cielo…pero ella tiene a Booth-_

_-Que tiene que ver Booth en todo esto?-_

_-Que ella compite contra ti, digo si tu quieres la dejamos fuera del juego antes de lo que canta un gallo, yo lo haría por ti-_

_-Angela-escuche replicar a Brennan-Booth es mi amigo y Hannah es una buena persona y hace muy feliz a Booth; además la considero mi amiga, y yo no traiciono a mis amigos-_

_-bien, te apoyo….pero me siento desplazada por ella, solo para que lo sepas-escuche una risa_

_-tu eres como mi hermana, aunque no exista ningún lazo sanguíneo-_

_-Si ya entendí a mi me quieres mucho mas ya entendí-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Acompáñame por favor va a ser emocionante- volví a repetir_

_-Hannah-murmurro-Booth dijo que era muy peligroso-_

_-Exacto-le dije a Brennan-eso es lo exitante, sentir la adrenalina-ella me miro cansad- Por favor Brennan apoco haces todo lo que Seeley te pide cuando hay algún riesgo-_

_-Estabien-dijo con una sonrisa-pero a la primera señal de peligro nos vamos o llamamos a la policía entendido-yo solo asentí. Hacia tiempo que no saliamos juntas y no era por mi ella estaba muy rara conmigo_

_-se que hay algo que no me has dicho-le dije mientras esperábamos en la oscuridad del muelle_

_-No se de que me hablas Hannah-_

_-Soy reportera y se cuando me mienten o me ocultan información; a mi no me engañas-guarde silencio, solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración no había nadie alrededor , pasaron minutos hasta que el sonido se vio interrumpido por mi teléfono-Es Seeley-dije cancelando la llamada pero la vi tensarse- Es… es sobre él-ella esquivo mi mirad- Temperance es sobre Seeley?-_

_-Hannah… yo… hace un par de semanas….yo no…-despes todo fue muy rápido me siento arrastrada y yo lucho contra lo que me jala pero la veo es ella la que me sujeta del brazo, damos vueltas y vueltas y oigo disparos seguidos._

_-Hannah…corre-le escuho decir pero siento un dolor en mi abdomen y algo caliente comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y siento un objeto frio en mi cuello-DEJALA!-la escucho gritar-Ella no dejala-escucho un gemido de dolor y un par de tiros después el suelo frio comienza a calarme los huesos-perdondame…resiste…resiste vienen en camino…-veo sus lagrimas caer por su rostro- perdón..perdon-la escucho decir _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El sonido de las maquinas me saco de mi estupor

-CODIGO ROJO! CODIGO ROJO!-gritaba una enfermera

-Que pasa?-pregunto el doctor

-no hay pulso entro en paro-respondio-esta muerta-

-No-dije negando con mi cabeza lentamente

-Doctor..-

-Traigan el aparato carguen a 200…crema…despejen-

Sigue sin reaccionar..-

-no, no Brennan, no ,no-estaba sumida nada me importaba solo la veía como estaba palida casi parecía de papel de la nada la puerta se abrió me quede fría

-BONES!- lo escuhe gritar-NO, BONES, NO BONES, NOOOOO!-mire a Seeley sus ojos vacios siendo sacado de la habitación

¿Qué he hecho?- me pregunte

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV BOOTH<span>**

Desde Lo que habia pasado con Hannah no me habia sentido tan feliz, me encontraba en una de las cabañas del parque nacional a unas 4 horas de D.C y por alñguna razon Hannah no estaba aquí. Me levante temprano y desayune un poco tenia un poco de ansiedad asi que decidi ir a correr un poco y asi aclarar mis ideas

Mis piernas comenzaban a sentir un poco el esfuerzo que estaba yo asiendo

-Donde estas?-me pregunte por milésima vez el medio dia pasaba y yo aun no había vuelto a casa si Hannah ya hubiese llegado no le seria muy difícil encontrarme- que estas haciendo, Hannah? Que tanto haces que no me has dicho?-mire al cielo hacia mucho que no lo veía era azul un azul profundo como….-no-dije y volvi a casa a preparar algo de comer.

**FLASH BACK**

-ELLA ES LA CULPABLE ….FUE POR ELLA!-grite, ella era la única le habia advertido pero no escucho

-No Booth, ella se disculpo y tu…tu la …yo me fui por que entendí…entendí que eran solo ustedes, que había…. algo entre ustedes. Yo te vi-dijo y yo me quede como piedra no, el no podía a verme visto-te vi con ella en el puerto y aun sin verla se que te sonrio se que se quedo por ti-no, eso fue hace mucho, yo no quería que se fugara con él ; pero eso fue antes de todo- Pero lo que hiciste en el funeral….eso no tiene perdón-

-Ella estaba con Hannah, me lo dijo-respondi intentando ocultar lo que sentia

-Y eso la convierte en Asesina?-

-Sabes tengo trabajo que hacer asi que nos vemos-repondi antes de salir, no quería volver a mi pasado quería mi presente y mi presente era Hannah muerta o no me había devuelto a la vida después de ella.

.

.

-Esta mal.. muy mal-lo mire confuso- se que no quieres hablar de ella pero…-lo corte

-No me importa- no quería que me importara

.

.

-Angela que tienes?-pregunte mientras entraba a su oficina, pero no me respondió solo me tendio un expediente- tuno Ange..-

-yo no?-pregunto sarcástica

-que quieres que haga necesito a mis amigos-ella asintió-necesito a mis compañeros de trabajo, que me entiendan-

-Que mas necesitas Booth-reclamo Angela-Esta muerta en vida y tu eres el único responsable-negué con la cabeza

-Y yo que Angela, yo que… yo perdí a la mujer que amaba, la perdí, como crees que estoy yo-explote ella no sabia nada

-disfrutando, mientras matas a mi amiga-dijo Angela antes de salir de su oficina dejándome sin saber que decir no era la primera vez que me decían que estaba mal pero ella aun dolía.

.

.

-Bones- la salude se que Hannah estaba aquí, vi que movio su brazo pero no me importo lo que ocultara- Bones que haces?-pregunte acercándome lo suficiente como para besarla inale su aroma y todo desaparecio-Sabes que te ves linda concentrada, te ves muy hermosa-dije sin pensar ahora tenerla tan cerca me asia sentir maravillosamente feliz y una paz inigualable y eso me hizo sonreír -Si,-dije-no sabes lo importante que eres Bones-le dije pero entonces la vi… vi a Hannah parada viéndome y de la nada mi cara se giro ala izquierda y un ardor se apodero de mi rostro

-Lárgate de aquí, Booth-bramo Angela molesta-Eres un poco hombre-dijo antes de jalar a su amiga lejos de ahí

-Hannah….-dije volviéndome a concentrar-Te amo-intente creérmelo

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Me tire en el sofá no quería pensar

-Hasta que llegas- dijo una voz ronca, me gire y un puño se estrello en mi labio haciéndome tambalear para atrás

-Que hace aquí?-pregunte, pero recibí un golpe mas como respuesta- Basta- dije

-No- dijo y vi su puño volar hacia mi y rápidamente lo esquive y logre lanzarle uno al estomago y otro a la mandíbula

-Suficiente-dije alejándome de él- Sull..- me asesto un golpe mas

-Te lo advertí- le escuche decir y un par de golpes mas me hicieron retroceder

-Sullly!- escuche a alguien mas gritar- Dejalo ya-grito y lo separo de mi una vez lejos respire profundo intentando controlarme, para poder lanzar un golpe mas-Ni lo pienses Booth-dijo

-Suéltame Hodgins…Suéltame-dijo Sullivan mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos del entomólogo

-Calmense los dos.-volvio a decir yo no dije nada y mande un par de golpes a las costillas de mi antiguo amigo-Ya BASTA Booth-dijo y arrojo a Sully fuera de mi alcanze

-El empezó-respondí

-No, yo te dije que la ayudaras y no lo hiciste-dijo con voz entre cortada fue cundo lo vi de verdad llevaba el traje arrugado con apariencia de no haberlo cambiado en días, ojeras marcadas y barba sin rasurar por su an a rodar lagrimas. Mire a Hodgins sin entender- Te lo pedi…por que no me escuchaste-volvio a sollozar

-Es Brennan- dijo Hodgins fue cuando repare en él la ropa en las mismas condiciones y el rostro demacrado-eres tu la única esperanza-

-No-dije tajante

-Booth, no venimos aquí por que quisiéramos-comenzo Hodgins

-Bien entonces pueden irse-dije dándome la media vuelta

-Se esta muriendo-dijo Sully reincorporándose

-No me digas….me lo han repetido-dije haciéndome el duro, no quería volver a sufir mas yo era feliz

-Esta en el hospital en D.C, el medico no da mas de 1 semana-dijo Hodgins-carajo Booth, decias que era lo mas importante para ti-yo negué-se esta dejando morir por una culpa que nisiquiera es suya.-

-Vamonos Jack, venimos en vano… quiero ver a Bones-dijo y mi pecho se oprimió de dolor-nosotros la sacaremos de ese estado, pero si muere-me dijo y me gire a verlo-si ella muere, yo mismo me encargare de ti con mis propias antes de salir de la cabaña

-de muestra el amor que un dia le tuviste amigo-dijo Hodgins antes de desaparecer. Espere a que no hubiera mas ruido y me derrumbe…Mi Bones se estaba muriendo y era mi culpa…solo mia

**FLASH BACK**

_-Seeley Booth me has decepcionado mucho-dijo Caroline en cuanto me vio en el Jeffersonian, no la había vuelto a cer desde aquel golpe en el cementerio_

_-Caroline..-comenze pero me corto_

_-No digas nada, entiendo que busques un culpable, pero Hannah se busco su muerte-dijo ella y la mire molesto-no, no me mires asi, tu le advertiste y aun asi fue-_

_-Temperance Brennan Tambien fue con ella-dije_

_-Si, pero aquien hubieras culpado si esa bala en lugar de matar a Hannah, le hubiera quitado la vida a Brennan?..-me quede en silencio era la primera vez que me hacia esa pregunta- Sherry, Hannah hubiera sido Culpable por llevarla ahí-segui en silencio-La pregunta es Booth, Hannah se fue y que no perdones no te la devolverá….entonces buscaras ser feliz y en paz en tu corazón? O te comienzo a buscar un ataúd y un espacio en el cementerio para Brennan y una celda espaciosa en prisión?-dijo y entro a la oficina de Angela que nos esperaba para las recreaciones._

_._

_._

_-Papá-mire a Parker como se siente cuando amas a alguien_

_-por que lo preguntas-dije mientras me acercaba a él. Parker miro a Bones _

_-Es…solo…curiosidad-dijo_

_-mmm-dige y mire a mi compañera llevaba un lindo vestido de verano y el cabello suelto se mecia con el viento la sonrisa que tenia era simplemente maravillosa.-pues se siente muy hermoso..-comence sin dejarla de ver-es como si esa persona te atara a ella y una simple sonrisa te alegra el dia por ella darias todo, todo lo que tienes solo por verla bien.-_

_-darias todo?-pregunto asombrado_

_-LA VIDA MISMA SI ES NECESARIO-respondi sin dudar y rei un pequeño perro se había acercado a Bones y ella corria tras él ya que se había llevado su hermoso liston azul_

_-y si ella no te amara y tu a ella si?-_

_-me hatria a un lado lo mas importante es su felicidad.-_

_-La amas papá?-yo mire a mi hijo_

_-Tu que crees?-_

_-que Bones y tu se aman mucho-dijo y rei_

_-Pero eso es secreto,ella no sabe que la amo-le guiñe el ojo a mi hijo y el sonrio_

_-Booth!-grito Mi Bones cansada-ayudame-dijo y mi hijo y yo fuimos tras él perro_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Gire como un loco en la curva del estacionamiento, tenia que llegar tenia que llagar ese era mi único de nuevo en la sala de espera y los vi Angela lloraba en brazos de su esposo Sullivan estaba en el sulo con las manos en su rotro Cam se abrazaba a él y Sweets solo negaba con la cabeza.

-CODIGO ROJO!-gritaron los chicos levantaron la cabeza y Cam paro a un doctor

-Que pasa?-pegunto

-Es la habitación de la Doctora Brennan-dijo antes de correr, rápidamente lo segui y abri la puerta le daban cargas en el pecho y la maquina no registraba ningúna reacción departe de ella entre como loco para acercarme pero unos enfermeros me detuvieron

-BONES!- grite nevcesitaba que me escuchara-NO, BONES, NO BONES, NOOOOO!-volvi a gritar pero me sacaron de la habitación

-Señor calmese!-escuche que me decían , pero no podía hacerlo Mi Bones se moria y yo… yo no estaba con ella para salvarla como siempre, como pude solte una mano y golpe en el ojo a uno de ellos y una patada a otro

-Booth!-escuche a Hannah y en ese momento un pinchazo en mi hombro-Booth!-volvio a gritar pero todo se volvió negro

* * *

><p>Hey volvi muy pronto ojala y les guste este cap. Lo decidi hacer ya que Booth tambien tiene algo que decir pero es el unico que pienso hacer lo demas sera POV HANNAH.<p>

Nos vemos luego...review?

_...**ANGELO**..._


	7. Confrontación

**Ghost**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi si no a la Fox y sus creadores

**Summary:** _-No yo no estoy muerta-dije –Amor mírame, mírame-me pare frente a él pero no me respondía-estoy aquí, amor…-levante mi mano para borrar una de sus lagrimas pero mi mano traspaso su rostro-No-me dije-no puedo estar muerta, Amor mírame…- comencé a sollozar fuertemente intentado que él me escuchara, de repente levanto la mirada y yo sonreí a pesar de la tristeza pero no me veía a mi, me gire lentamente para observar lo que veía, él veía mi cuerpo, Seeley veía mi cadáver._

* * *

><p><em>-Papá-mire a Parker como se siente cuando amas a alguien<em>

_-por que lo preguntas-dije mientras me acercaba a él. Parker miro a Bones _

_-Es…solo…curiosidad-dijo_

_-mmm-dige y mire a mi compañera llevaba un lindo vestido de verano y el cabello suelto se mecia con el viento la sonrisa que tenia era simplemente maravillosa.-pues se siente muy hermoso..-comence sin dejarla de ver-es como si esa persona te atara a ella y una simple sonrisa te alegra el dia por ella darias todo, todo lo que tienes solo por verla bien.-_

_-darias todo?-pregunto asombrado_

_-LA VIDA MISMA SI ES NECESARIO-respondi sin dudar y rei un pequeño perro se había acercado a Bones y ella corria tras él ya que se había llevado su hermoso liston azul_

_-y si ella no te amara y tu a ella si?-_

_-me hatria a un lado lo mas importante es su felicidad.-_

_-La amas papá?-yo mire a mi hijo_

_-Tu que crees?-_

_-que Bones y tu se aman mucho-dijo y rei_

_-Pero eso es secreto,ella no sabe que la amo-le guiñe el ojo a mi hijo y el sonrio_

_-Booth!-grito Mi Bones cansada-ayudame-dijo y mi hijo y yo fuimos tras él perro_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Gire como un loco en la curva del estacionamiento, tenia que llegar tenia que llagar ese era mi único de nuevo en la sala de espera y los vi Angela lloraba en brazos de su esposo Sullivan estaba en el sulo con las manos en su rotro Cam se abrazaba a él y Sweets solo negaba con la cabeza.

-CODIGO ROJO!-gritaron los chicos levantaron la cabeza y Cam paro a un doctor

-Que pasa?-pegunto

-Es la habitación de la Doctora Brennan-dijo antes de correr, rápidamente lo segui y abri la puerta le daban cargas en el pecho y la maquina no registraba ningúna reacción departe de ella entre como loco para acercarme pero unos enfermeros me detuvieron

-BONES!- grite nevcesitaba que me escuchara-NO, BONES, NO BONES, NOOOOO!-volvi a gritar pero me sacaron de la habitación

-Señor calmese!-escuche que me decían , pero no podía hacerlo Mi Bones se moria y yo… yo no estaba con ella para salvarla como siempre, como pude solte una mano y golpe en el ojo a uno de ellos y una patada a otro

-Booth!-escuche a Hannah y en ese momento un pinchazo en mi hombro-Booth!-volvio a gritar pero todo se volvió negro

...

...

..

.

**POV HANNAH**

Vi como era Seeley sacado de la habitación pero no me moví ella me tenía que escuchar y era justo ahora cuando lo podía hacer

-Tempe… vuelve por favor…tienes que volver- la mire a la cara sus ojos estaban abiertos y me miraban-vuelve ahora Temperance…tienes que hacerlo-

-lo…lo…sssss…sient…to-dijo en susurro y yo solo negué con la cabeza

-no…yo te pido perdón…yo te hice esto-dije y toque su rostro pero un cardenal en su cuello me llamo mucho la atención tenia forma de un dedo muy grueso-Tem-no pude terminar de hablar el doctor grito-Hay signos!- sonreí y Salí

-Booth!-lo llame intentaba zafarse de los enfermeros uno de ellos tomo una jeringa-Booth!-volví a llamar tratando de advertirle pero el hombre le inyecto el sedante

Observe detenidamente como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente sus ojos permanecían cerrados, no tenia ni siquiera 5 minutos de haber sido trasladado a una habitación cuando ellos llegaron

-No entiendo aun por que esta aquí-reclamaba angela

-Amo…queramos o no Booth es el único que puede darle lo que necesita para sacarla de ahí-hablo Hodgins

-Si pero la lastimo… -se escucho un suspiro y me acerque a la puerta

-démosle la oportunidad-oí decir a Sully-vamos chicos todos sabemos que Tempe lo quiere a pesar de todo-dijo y me dolió yo provoque todo esto por una tontería y tenia que arreglarlo, tenia que arreglarlo

-bien pero Booth no se acerca a mi amiga sola, tendremos que acompañarla-escuche pasos alejándose y volví a escuchar

-Booth fue el que nos mostro a Temperance Angela no puedes simplemente-

-Cam, piensa en Michelle en su lugar, es indefensa-

-Ange…Tempe no es tonta es una mujer adulta-

-lo se pero mi amiga no debía de sufrir mas de lo que ya ha sufrido…crees que es justo que la lastimen mas de lo que ha sido lastimada-

-el dolor es parte de la vida, si Brennan se arriesgo fue por que….-

-por que se dio la oportunidad de vivir, pero de vivir la felicidad no un nuevo infierno-dijo y nuevos pasos se escucharon

-un Infierno que ayude a crear...-susurraron con voz ronca me gire nerviosa y sus ojos café me penetraron-por que?-pregunto, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo-por que?-volvió a preguntar

-Perdón-dije con la cabeza gacha

-Tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada-dijo en un tono seco que me lastimo

-yo...-

-hace cuanto que sabes que esta aquí?-

-3 días-dije pero apenas termine de pronunciar esas palabras desee no haberlo hecho. Seeley se paro de la cama y avanzo a la puerta- Booth espera...-

-No –dijo y continuo avanzando, me acerque a él Booth –pero me cerro la puerta en silencio vi como se dirigía a aquella habitación justo en la puerta se detuvo, había alguien dentro, lentamente toque su hombro y tras pase la puerta

-Cielo…tengo que decirte algo y no quiero que te molestes conmigo si-Angela hablaba con Temperance mientras esta seguía dormida-Suly a hecho preguntas, sobre… tu sabes y pues ya no quiero mentir… quiero que vuelvas a sonreír y a disfrutar la vida a tu manera así que ….estoy decidida a hablar con él sobre Sharon amiga…perdóname pero es por tu bien-yo me quede petrificada quien rayos es Sharon y que tenia que ver con Brennan vi a Angela ponerse de pie y Salí por la puerta

-Angela viene-dije a Booth, él se aparto y Angela salió sin siquiera notarlo. Booth entro rápidamente, lo seguí tal vez podía arreglar todo, mas bien debía arreglar todo

-no tienes nada que hacer aquí Hannah-me dijo

-Yo solo…-

-se que lo sientes Hannah y quiero entenderte pero….-miro a Brennan pálida y tirada en la cama-ella me necesitaba y no me avisaste-

-y de que iba a servir tu no la querías ver, ni oír ni nada!-grite

-pero si me hubieras dicho la verdad no hubiera pasado esto!-replico-tu me ocultaste la verdad….tu me separaste de ella…-suspiro-Vete por…por ahora no quiero verte…déjame solo-una lagrima cruzo mi mejilla, estaba dolido y yo….yo había causado ese dolor – se que a veces las palabras no son suficientes y que necesitas hechos para lograr convencerte….y que con lo que yo he mostrado últimamente…no…-escuche su suspiro –yo …ese día yo te lo dije te dije que estaba con Hannah y que era importante para mi…-volvió a suspirar mis lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas- pero también te dije que hay personas a las que amamos pero que hay ocasiones en las que amamos mas a otras….creo que lo que quise decir fue….que aunque la amaba tu, tu estabas ahí y por eso te…-

-Para-escuche decir y me gire Sully estaba parado junto a la puerta – ya no sigas Booth-como rayos paso sin que lo viera?-te tienes que ir-

-Sully…tu lo dijiste me necesita-dijo señalándola-y no la voy a dejar-

-Perdón pero…donde estabas antes de que esto pasara?-pregunto, el no podía echarle en cara lo que había pasado-lejos no junto a ella-Booth solo la miro-mira se lo que dije pero…. Tienes que entender que….-

-Angela no me quiere aquí-negué con la cabeza, pedían su ayuda pero la rechazaban

-no la puedes ver solo…son ordenes-

-estas aquí-dijo Seel con una sonrisa

-Si y yo también Booth-dijo la voz de Angela molesta-eres un imbécil-dijo y lo golpeo-pudiste matarla!-golpeo su pecho-ella te amaba...te dio la oportunidad!-mas golpes-ojala termines como tu amada Hannah-escupio Angela con rencor y tomo la mano de su amiga, Booth se quedo de pie con la cabeza gacha

-Ange…-

-Vete…ahora no quiero hablarte-Seeley salió del hospital su rostro era contraído por el camino nos habíamos encontrado a Cam y a los chicos y solo Hodgins se acerco y palmeo su hombro los demás solo se dieron la vuelta; mi culpa era mucha sabia que Brennan era de las personas que se abrían solo a quienes de verdad lo merecen y yo no lo merecía.

En el departamento todo estaba a oscuras no me había dirigido la palabra desde que habíamos salido apenas él se sentó en el sofá tocaron a la puerta…el no respondió solo miraba la pared, tocaron mas fuerte pero no se movió el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistente pero no se movía

-Booth abre-dije en susurro, no se movió parecía perdido en su mente me acerque quería que me escuchara, pero en sus ojos no había nada era como si estuviesen perdidos, no había nada toque su mano y la puerta fue abierta

-Booth!-grito un hombre mayor, Seeley se paro como resorte

-M…-intento hablar pero cayo de nuevo al sofá-Genial…hoy me han golpeado tanto que siento adormecido el rostro sabes-dijo tocándose la mandíbula

-Te dije que la cuidaras o no?-dijo el hombre cuyo nombre desconocía-prepárate hijo que ahí va el otro-dijo y cerré los ojos.

...

..

.

* * *

><p>bien hasta aquí hoy jajajajaja espero les guste, por cierto quiero agradecerles a todas esos HERMOSOS! comentarios y pondré mas atención a mi ortografía que se habrán dado cuenta que soy pésima jajaja<p>

bien nos vemos luego cuando mi musa vuelva...muak!

...Angelo...


	8. Capitulo 8

**Ghost**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones no me pertenecen a mi si no a la Fox y sus creadores

**Summary:** _-No yo no estoy muerta-dije –Amor mírame, mírame-me pare frente a él pero no me respondía-estoy aquí, amor…-levante mi mano para borrar una de sus lagrimas pero mi mano traspaso su rostro-No-me dije-no puedo estar muerta, Amor mírame…- comencé a sollozar fuertemente intentado que él me escuchara, de repente levanto la mirada y yo sonreí a pesar de la tristeza pero no me veía a mi, me gire lentamente para observar lo que veía, él veía mi cuerpo, Seeley veía mi cadáver._

* * *

><p>-pero si me hubieras dicho la verdad no hubiera pasado esto!-replico-tu me ocultaste la verdad….tu me separaste de ella…-suspiro-Vete por…por ahora no quiero verte…déjame solo-una lagrima cruzo mi mejilla, estaba dolido y yo….yo había causado ese dolor – se que a veces las palabras no son suficientes y que necesitas hechos para lograr convencerte….y que con lo que yo he mostrado últimamente…no…-escuche su suspiro –yo …ese día yo te lo dije te dije que estaba con Hannah y que era importante para mi…-volvió a suspirar mis lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas- pero también te dije que hay personas a las que amamos pero que hay ocasiones en las que amamos mas a otras….creo que lo que quise decir fue….que aunque la amaba tu, tu estabas ahí y por eso te…-<p>

-Para-escuche decir y me gire Sully estaba parado junto a la puerta – ya no sigas Booth-como rayos paso sin que lo viera?-te tienes que ir-

-Sully…tu lo dijiste me necesita-dijo señalándola-y no la voy a dejar-

-Perdón pero…donde estabas antes de que esto pasara?-pregunto, el no podía echarle en cara lo que había pasado-lejos no junto a ella-Booth solo la miro-mira se lo que dije pero…. Tienes que entender que….-

-Angela no me quiere aquí-negué con la cabeza, pedían su ayuda pero la rechazaban

-no la puedes ver solo…son ordenes-

-estas aquí-dijo Seel con una sonrisa

-Si y yo también Booth-dijo la voz de Angela molesta-eres un imbécil-dijo y lo golpeo-pudiste matarla!-golpeo su pecho-ella te amaba...te dio la oportunidad!-mas golpes-ojala termines como tu amada Hannah-escupio Angela con rencor y tomo la mano de su amiga, Booth se quedo de pie con la cabeza gacha

-Ange…-

-Vete…ahora no quiero hablarte-Seeley salió del hospital su rostro era contraído por el camino nos habíamos encontrado a Cam y a los chicos y solo Hodgins se acerco y palmeo su hombro los demás solo se dieron la vuelta; mi culpa era mucha sabia que Brennan era de las personas que se abrían solo a quienes de verdad lo merecen y yo no lo merecía.

En el departamento todo estaba a oscuras no me había dirigido la palabra desde que habíamos salido apenas él se sentó en el sofá tocaron a la puerta…el no respondió solo miraba la pared, tocaron mas fuerte pero no se movió el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistente pero no se movía

-Booth abre-dije en susurro, no se movió parecía perdido en su mente me acerque quería que me escuchara, pero en sus ojos no había nada era como si estuviesen perdidos, no había nada toque su mano y la puerta fue abierta

-Booth!-grito un hombre mayor, Seeley se paro como resorte

-M…-intento hablar pero cayo de nuevo al sofá-Genial…hoy me han golpeado tanto que siento adormecido el rostro sabes-dijo tocándose la mandíbula

-Te dije que la cuidaras o no?-dijo el hombre cuyo nombre desconocía-prepárate hijo que ahí va el otro-dijo y cerré los ojos.

* * *

><p>-Tienes la mano bastante pesada-dijo Booth mientras se ponía un poco de hielo en la gran marca roja de su ojo<p>

-bien ahora creo que te voy a escuchar-Booth miro al hombre con el ceño fruncido-Vamos que esperabas de mi-

-La verdad-el hombre asintió- que me matarías-el hombre solo sonrió

-No eso lo deje cuando me arrestaste… bien habla-dijo Booth se sentó en el sofá

-Fue mi culpa Max-dijo y comenzó

-bien.. no se si creerte un loco y golpearte hasta la inconsciencia o creerte-dijo Max mientras tomaba un trago de whisky

-Me comporte muy mal y lo reconozco pero…-

-La amas?-mire a Seeley temiendo su respuesta

-Si-dijo rápidamente y solté un sollozo el solo me miro triste

-bien…mmm…hare algo de acuerdo-dijo Max mientras yo intentaba controlar mis lagrimas

-Me vas a ayudar después de todo lo que le he hecho?-

-recuerdo que una vez le dije a Temperance que si encontraba a alguien en quien confiar ciegamente se aferrara a él… inmediatamente llegaste tu… y te llamo mientras me apuntabas con tu arma, fue cundo lo supe tu eras perfecto para ella; así que si te ayudare pero no te lo hare tan fácil hijo no, tendrás mucho trabajo que hacer-Mire a Max ya sin lagrimas en los ojos, era un padre que se había enfrentado a Seeley y aun asi le entrego a su hija mi corazón por primera vez no dolió

-Gracias Max- dijo y el hombre se despidió y se fue-Hannah…. Perdón por eso pero,-lo interrumpí

-No, Seeley entiendo lo que es amor y yo te amo-le dije sinceramente, el dio un suspiro y se fue a su recamara. Eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana cuando lo fui a ver se veía triste pero a la vez había algo de paz en su rostro-se que ahora no me quieres ni ver-comencé a decirle- que me odias…por lo que le paso a Brennan, pero… quiero que me entiendas…. Yo no estoy viva y ella si y eso me… me cegó yo quería estar en sus zapatos... pero el ver que me había traicionado me enfureció…-

-Te traiciono?-lo escuche pregntar

-Booth…crei que dormías-le dije sorprendida

-Responde Hannah-

-la escuche en el hospital…cuando estaba yo internada… ella decía algo sobre, que intento decirme algo y tu la interrumpiste…-lo mire a los ojos, su rostro me indico que eso no era lo que le importaba-en fin cuando saliste ella dijo…que te amaba.-

Angela estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación

-No Booth, Max esta con ella-dijo otra vez

-Angela, mira yo se que tu no me apresias ahora y que..-

-no me salgas con que quieres que te entienda…Booth la lastimaste mas que nadie, que arias tu si yo o alguien mas le hubiera hecho esto-Seeley se quedo callado y bajo la cabeza.-lo vez… Booth solo…deja que se recupere cariño, deja que se levante y cuando vea que es la misma talvez ella tte deje hacercarte-

-y tu me dejaras-

-solo si veo a mi casi hermana totalmente recuperada-negue con la cabeza, para cuando eso sucediera seria de,masado tarde

-puedo asustarla un poco-

-no-dijo Seeley en susurro-Max ayudara- Angela había salido por el pasillo y en cuanto dio la vuelta Max abrió la puerta

-Hola hijo- dijo mientras lo hacia pasar –Brennan linda alguien ha venido a visitarte-Max se sento en el sofá frente a la cama y Booth tomo su lugar junto a ella, vi que Max no pensaba en irse y al igual que yo Booth negó y suspiro, Seeley se acerco al oído de Temperance y comenzó a susurrarle al oído. Me sente junto a Max pero yna luz paso frente a la puerta y Sali corriendo tras ella, vi como esa luz se dirigía a la cafetería y de la nada choque contra Angela, haciendo que su café callera al suelo

-Que raro- murmuro ella

-que pasa amor?-pregunto Hodgins

-nada solo que sentí…olvidalo-dijo a su marido-vamos a ver a Temperance quieres?-su marido asintió

-Y le vas a decir?-pregunto él

-si, le dije hace un par de días…. Sharon estará bien mientras este con nosotros-

-espero que Sulli logre encontrarlo porque si no….habra que recurrir a alguien mas-

-No-dijo Angela tajante

-Angie…-

-No, Booth no se enterara de nada….deja que...la misma Brennan se lo diga-

-Y me quieres decir como lo hara si no dejas que se le hacer que?-Angela solo sonrio y negó que planeas- me pregunte

-ANGELA… HODGINS-gritaron

-Cam que pasa?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-DESPERTO!-grito y todos corrimos a la habitación

**2 Meses Después**

**POV BRENNAN**

-cariño..-hablo mi amiga-te traje un par de libros para que te entretengas

-gracias-dije

-oh, cielo-comenzo mientras me abrazaba-no sabes cuan feliz estoy de que estés de regreso-yo sonreí y le devolví el abrazo

-yo también Angie-le dije y mis ojos se nublaron de tristeza

-Cariño-yo negué y la abrace aun mas fuerte

-que tal esta Sharon-pregunte alejándome de ella

-bien- me respondió – Sully y ella han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos-dijo con una sonrisa la cual compartí con ella

-y de Mike?-pregunte

-No aun no hay nada de su hermano…hemos pensado que talvez necesitemos ayuda-

-ayuda? De quien?-pregunte

-Booth-dijo y yo solo me pare y fui a mi habitación. Escuche la puerta cerrarse y supuse que Angela se había ido

-No puedo-solloce, aun no podía perdonarlo- me dirigi a mi comoda y saque una foto de periódico- Booth-dije y solloce aun mas

**Sueño**

_-Hannah… yo…-comence, ella era mi amiga- hace un par de semanas…-vi a un hombre esconderse tras una gran -vi que apuntaba con un arma hacia nosotras- no…-tome su brazo y la jale, la arrastre o eso intento_

_-Hannah…corre-digo pero mi pierna se atora y caigo al suelo, pero cuando levanto la cabeza ella se toca su abdomen y un cuchillo se cierne a su cuello-DEJALA!-grito-Ella no dejala-alguien me golpea en la cabeza y siento una presión sobre mi estomago, levanto lentamente la vista y la veo tirada lentamente me acerco a ella arrastrandome -perdoname…-intento decir me falta el aire-resiste…resiste vienen en camino…-le digo, es mi culpa, yo debi estar mas atenta- perdón..perdon-repito si yo hubiera estado atenta como Booth me a dicho esto no hubiera pasado._

_._

_._

_. _

_-Tempe… vuelve por favor…tienes que volver-escucho, es… Hannah si yo la escucho-vuelve ahora Temperance…tienes que hacerlo-abro los ojos mi cuerpo se siente pesado mi cabeza solo sigue esa voz_

_-lo…lo…sssss…sient…to-digo en susurro, se que la he traicionado y por mi ella…_

_-no…yo te pido perdón…yo te hice esto-dice y de alguna forma no comprendo, pero se que habla con sinceridad de alguna forma mi cuerpo se llena de paz, sus ojos son lo ultimo que veo_

_._

_._

_._

_No me puedo despertar esta obscuro y frio de repente siento el calor de una mano conocida_

_-Hola hija-mi padre suspiro-mi vida se muy bien por que lo hiciste-me dice-y quiero decirte que tu no eres asi tu eres una mujer fuerte, que debiste haber pensado bien las cosas, tu eres la que pone la lógica frente a todo y que tal vez Booth no vale lo que hiciste…..pero también te puedo decir que nunca te vi tan feliz como cuando estas con él. Tus ojos toman ese brillo igual que el de tu madre, el te ha mostrado todo lo que yo no pude;: hija por eso te pido algo… perdónalo cuando regreses pero no tan fácilmente-dijo con una risa _

_-Hola..-escucho de nuevo y mi mano cosquillea ante su tacto, es él lo se- no me he portado muy bien contigo… y no tengo ninguna escusa o pretexto…Temperance… perdóname se que no me lo meresco y que me meresco el peor castigo pero…quiero que se pas que yo…yo- espero que diga algo que siga que su voz no pare por que por primera vez después de tanto tiempo siento sinceridad en su voz –Dios..-lo que quiero decir es que… que tienes mucha gente que te ama y te aprecia no los dejes ir… no te dejes ir..por que Angela quiere a su hermana y Sweets, necesita a su madre- dice con burla, mi corazón late mas rápido- y yo también te necesito, necesito que me mires que me hables…-para pero siento su calor junto a mi- además-dice en susurro- tienes que despertar por que …-_

**Fin Del Sueño**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO <strong>

**OJALA Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAP**

**BESOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**ANGLO**


End file.
